utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Doors
Doors are ... Creating Doors to License Members with certain memberships and licenses can create doors in their properties that other members can license for Rays. # In the RLC client, go to the region you’re installing the door in # Place an Auction Door prop wherever it is you want a door # Under Plugins, select ‘DAuction' # Give it a name # If you're using a clone, make sure your changes are published to your live region and switch to it # Click the sign on your door that says "CLICK TO CONFIGURE THIS DOOR" # Select the License Type: #* Fixed Price doors are a set price. The Moderated version allows you to accept or reject bids on the door, and the unmoderated version accepts the first bid automatically #* Auctions have a fixed starting price, then members bid higher or lower depending on the type of auction. After the auction period ends, the winning bid is accepted automatically # Select the price #* For Fixed Price doors you can just set whatever price you want for the door #* For Auctions, you'll need to set the starting price (low for regular auctions where people bid higher, and high for reverse auctions where people bid lower) # Select the door license period. This is how long the winning bidder will license the door for # Select the auction duration. If you're auctioning a door, you'll want to leave enough time for multiple people to enter bids # Select the Role required # Check 'Auto Approve User Textures' if you're okay with the winning bidder adding their own texture to the door without approval. If you'd prefer to check on door textures first, uncheck the box and you can approve textures manually. # Check 'License Auto-Renew' if you want the license to renew automatically at the end of the Door License Period. The licensee can opt out of this if they want. # Click Configure You can see your doors by logging into the Social Center and navigating to the following tabs Property > Doors From there you can see your created doors, licensed doors, and your active door bids. Licensing Doors The Door Licensing system allows business owners to direct members to their business from high traffic public regions. This is a great way to increase the flow of members to revenue generating regions as well as increase brand visibility. Business Licensing With the exception of the Zaby Lobby, Bareback Bordello, and a couple doors on RLC Street, all Utherverse-owned doors require that you have a Business License to bid on them. A Business License costs 750-1000 Rays per year, depending on your payment plan. Your license will grant you the ability to bid on public doors, give you access to exclusive business properties, as well as provide the option to display a “UV_Business” badge above your avatar in-world. You can learn more about the Business Licensing here: http://utherverse.com/business/licenses.shtml Doors that only require a VIP or UVIP account are available in the Zaby Lobby, and there are a few on RLC Street, near Bareback Bordello. Bareback Bordello hosts several doors that are available only to WGs. Learn more about the WG Program in the What Are RLC Working Girls/Guys article. Financing Utherverse doors aren’t all equal! Doors that receive higher traffic or are attached to larger frontage will have higher license fees. Make sure you’ve calculated how much you’re willing to spend for how much traffic and visual space. Keep in mind as well that if you wish to have your license automatically renew at the end of your license period, you will need to have the correct amount of Rays in your account on the renewal date. Choosing a Door Utherverse public doors can be found in the following regions: * 3D Tunes: vww://utherverse.vww/@48472/street * RLC Alley: vww://utherverse.vww/alley * Gay Alley: vww://utherverse.vww/alley_g * Rude Alley: vww://utherverse.vww/rudevirtual/alley * Rude Street: vww://utherverse.vww/rudevirtual/street * RLC Street: vww://utherverse.vww/street * Virtual Vancouver (no adult content): vww://utherverse.vww/vancouverstreet * Weddings Street: vww://utherverse.vww/weddings * Zaby Lobby*: vww://utherverse.vww/zaby01 * Bareback Bordello**: vww://utherverse.vww/bordello *The main floor doors of the Zaby Lobby require a Business License. All the other Zaby Lobby doors only require a VIP membership. **All doors in Bareback Bordello require the WG role to license. A Business License is not required. Traffic and Storefront Deco Make sure the door you select will bring enough traffic to be worth the cost of licensing. Visit the various public regions at different times of day to see how many people are visiting and when. You may wish to also pay attention to where people congregate in the region, as well as which entrances and exits they are using. If you find one part of the region is always empty, doors in that area may be cheaper, but you'll want to set up an eye-catching storefront to draw people's attention. You can apply a custom texture to your door at any time from your Social Center page. Keeping this in mind, you can decide if you need a large frontage to decorate or if you’re happy with a small space. If your door is located in a very high traffic area that people congregate in, your door’s custom texture may be all you need to attract visitors. If your door is in a less populated portion of the region, you might do better with lots of space to put up signage to draw people in. Adding eye-catching visuals around your door can help attract visitors and increase awareness of your brand. Decorators can request permission to decorate in public regions, and can work with you to create a display that represents your brand and appeals to the public. To find a Decorator or Licensed Decorator, visit the Decorator Directory. Licensed Decorators have additional training and can access public regions without having to request permission first. Make sure your decorator opens a ticket with the Business Department when they're done, to let us know when their deco can be published. Finding the right balance of traffic, visual space and fees is sometimes a matter of trial and error. You may wish to start out with one or two short-term licenses to test different regions and settings before committing to a long-term renewing license. With a little patience and research, you can find the combination that brings the most benefit to your business! Placing a Bid Once you’ve chosen an available door, it’s time to place a bid! Available doors will have a sign that says ‘INSTANT DOOR LICENSING’ or ‘DOOR AUCTION In progress’. Click the sign to access the door menu, which shows the following: * The name of the door: If you're licensing multiple doors, knowing the name of each door will make them easy to manage * The license fee and duration: Doors come in a variety of prices, and may have license periods of anywhere from a day to a year * The time left before the auction ends: If the door is up for auction, there will probably be a long enough auction period to let multiple people enter bids. IF the door has a fixed price, this time will be shorter so the first offer can be accepted. * The bid entry form: where you bid! # Click on the ‘INSTANT DOOR LICENSING’ or ‘DOOR AUCTION In progress’ sign to get started # Enter the VWW link for your region. Please note that you may only submit regions you own # Enter the URL of the image you’d like to use on your door (optional, and you can change this later) # Check the box to agree with the Terms of Service # Click ‘Place bid’ to enter your bid Once you’ve entered your bid, the license fee will be placed in escrow. This means that the funds will be removed from your account and placed in holding until the bid is either accepted or rejected. If your bid is accepted, the funds will go to the license fee and the door will become yours. If your bid is rejected, the funds will be returned to your account automatically. You can view your licensed doors by visiting your Social Center page and clicking the following tabs: Property>Doors>Licensed Doors Bid Types Different doors may be set up on different bid types. The following are the bid types most commonly used on public doors: * Fixed Price (automatic): This is the most common bid type on Utherverse doors. These doors have a set price with no option to bid higher or lower. The door is automatically licensed to the first bidder. * Fixed Price (moderated): These doors have a set price with no option to bid higher or lower. Bids by multiple members can be collected, but only one member will win the license. Bids are assessed and a winner is selected by staff. * Auction: These doors have a set starting price. Bids are entered by increasing the amount of Rays offered. The highest bid will be accepted automatically when the auction period ends. Editing Door Settings Your licensed doors can be found by visiting your Social Center page and clicking the following tabs: Property>Doors>Licensed Doors. Click ‘Manage’ to edit a door’s settings. * To change the door’s custom texture, simply paste the image link in the ‘Door Texture’ box then click ‘Update’ * To cancel a recurring license, click ‘Cancel’ next to your license’s expiry date. Your door will remain licensed to you until the license’s expiry date, at which point the door will become available for bidding again. WG Doors Bareback Bordello hosts several doors that are available to license for WGs only. Licensing doors is a great way to increase the flow of members to revenue generating regions as well as increase brand visibility. Doors in Bareback Bordello should lead to WG-friendly regions or private bedrooms only. If you have questions or concerns about your WG door, please open a ticket with WG Support Placing a Bid Available doors will have a sign that says ‘INSTANT DOOR LICENSING’ or ‘DOOR AUCTION In progress’. Click the sign to access the door menu, which shows the following: * The name of the door: If you're licensing multiple doors, knowing the name of each door will make them easy to manage * The license fee and duration: Doors come in a variety of prices, and may have license periods of anywhere from a day to a year * The time left before the auction ends: If the door is up for auction, there will probably be a long enough auction period to let multiple people enter bids. IF the door has a fixed price, this time will be shorter so the first offer can be accepted. * The bid entry form: where you bid! In the Entry form: # Click on the ‘INSTANT DOOR LICENSING’ or ‘DOOR AUCTION In progress’ sign to get started # Enter the VWW link for your region. Please note that you may only submit regions you own # Enter the URL of the image you’d like to use on your door (optional, and you can change this later) # Check the box to agree with the Terms of Service # Click ‘Place bid’ to enter your bid Once you’ve entered your bid, the license fee will be placed in escrow. This means that the funds will be removed from your account and placed in holding until the bid is either accepted or rejected. If your bid is accepted, the funds will go to the license fee and the door will become yours. If your bid is rejected, the funds will be returned to your account automatically. You can view your licensed doors by visiting your Social Center page and clicking the following tabs: Property>Doors>Licensed Doors Editing Door Settings Your licensed doors can be found by visiting your Social Center page and clicking the following tabs: Property>Doors>Licensed Doors. Click ‘Manage’ to edit a door’s settings. * To change the door’s custom texture, simply paste the image link in the ‘Door Texture’ box then click ‘Update’ * To cancel a recurring license, click ‘Cancel’ next to your license’s expiry date. Your door will remain licensed to you until the license’s expiry date, at which point the door will become available for bidding again. Custom deco is not permitted in Bareback Bordello. You may upload an image to your door, but decorators are not permitted to deco in Bareback Bordello. Door Decorating In RLC-Owned Regions Door licensees are welcome to hire a decorator to customize their storefront. Both door licensees and decorators should be aware of the deco guidelines, so that they can ensure any changes to their storefront will be approved. Licensed Decorators already have deco permissions in public regions, and can bypass the request process. To request decorate permissions the door licensee must contact Business Support with the following information: * The name and region of the door (like “Street 044”, or “door 44 in RLC Street”) * The username or member ID of the decorator to grant deco permissions to If you are a decorator who’s been hired to decorate someone’s storefront, please send them the above information. We cannot grant you deco permissions until we have the door licensee’s consent. To publish your changes you must request approval from Business Support. All deco work will be inspected by staff before publishing to the live region. If your work is not approved, you will be contacted so you can make the necessary changes. Please allow two full business days for the approval process, though we’ll try to be faster than that Deco permissions are granted on a limited-time basis. Once your work is approved and published, your deco permissions for that region will be removed. Deco rights are removed after one week if no approval request has been made. If you require extra time contact us, otherwise any recent deco may be considered abandoned and be removed Guidelines If you do not abide by the guidelines below, you may be banned from public deco. If the violation is severe, or if you violate the guidelines repeatedly, further appropriate action against your account will be considered without refund. This may include removal of roles and listings, and/or temporary or permanent account bans. General Deco work must be confined to the door area that you have been given permission to edit. Do not extend forward into the street, sideways into other storefront spaces, or up past what can be reasonably be expected of the storefront’s height. Props should be touching the existing storefront area. If you see that another member’s door deco is broken or in violation of the guidelines, open a business support ticket to let us know Deleting, covering, altering, moving or cloning of existing props is forbidden. Cloning your own props is fine, but please do not clone existing RLC props or other members’ props as they sometimes include hidden scripts which can cause lag. If the door licensee would like to change the look of their door, they are able to change the texture through their social center ONLY. You may not edit or cover the actual existing door Signage & Design All images/textures must be appropriately sized and placed. File sized should be the minimum possible that will display correctly, to avoid lag. Signs should be placed an appropriate distance from any walls or props behind them to avoid a blinking effect when viewed from a distance Signage and designs must convey a professional look at all times. Keep all designs streamlined and tidy. Décor should be properly representative of the business that is featured at that store front Design work must be consistent with the look and feel of the street. Do not completely cover the existing surface of the building. Some of the building face should be visible at street level No hardcore, trademarked, copyright protected or offensive material is permitted. Absolutely no adult content in non-adult regions Scripts, Clicks, and Lag No flash, animation, or any other scripts that are known for causing lag. Please make sure you know what scripts can cause lag, and use the Measure Props tool to double check your work Hardcoded website links, VWW URLs or any other porting scripts or plugins are strictly forbidden. Door licensees may have as much clickable signage as they link in their own region, but their public storefront should be free of clicking hazards. Category:Business Category:Property